strawberry_shorcake_berry_bitty_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bluebell
Bluebell is a berry intelligent horse owned by Blueberry Muffin. She started out as a bit scared, but proved very clever and brave overtime. Bio on origins Blueberry was taking a stroll one week after Raspberry adopted Glimmer. She was thinking of a mystery story that she wants to work on with Huckleberry, when all of a sudden, a bright blue horse neighed and galloped past her. Blueberry gasped in shock as it did. Then, the poor, spooked mare got stuck in mud. Blueberry rang a rescue group to come quickly. "Don't worry!" She said to the horse. "Help's on it's way." When help arrived, Blueberry bravely went into the mud and hugged the horse to calm it down. It worked. Blueberry pulled herself slowly out of the mud as the horse was getting rescued. A vet was on standby to check on it's health. The news was good, the horse was berry healthy. Blueberry came by, only to get licked by the horse. The rescue group went home as the vet finished the check-up and told Blueberry that the horse was healthy. The horse then wanted to see if Blueberry had what it takes to stay on it's back. Blueberry sat calmly on the horse. The vet watched as the horse bounced about for 10 seconds. After the bouncing, the horse calmly took Blueberry around in circles. She had tamed a wild horse! "Wow!" They both said. Blueberry then stroked her 'soon to be' new horse. Blueberry soon got down and wrote out an ownership certificate. The vet then gave her a microchip, confirmed she was a mare and let Blueberry come up with a name to finish her certificate. "I'm gonna call her: Bluebell." The vet wrote the name into the pet's name section of the certificate and gave Blueberry the papers (Which she put in clean space of her attire). Ten minutes later, Blueberry rode home and washed the mud off Bluebell with soap and warm water (Even the excess mud Blueberry had on her)... With Strawberry's help. The other horses wanted to be Bluebell's friend straight away. Cherry fed Bluebell some carrots which she enjoyed. When the stable was built, Bluebell moved in straight away. Friends Blueberry: The owner who helped her out. Strawberry: Helped Blueberry to wash Bluebell. Cherry: Fed Bluebell some carrots. Huck: Once had a chance at riding her. Appearance Everything about Bluebell is blue, her coat, hair and eye color. She wears no kit at all, even when Blueberry rides on her. Trivia Blueberry rode Bluebell the way she was. Blueberry once let Huck have a go at riding Bluebell. Blueberry always brushes her down before AND after riding and/or moving about alone. Bluebell loves being washed down with soap and warm water. When Blueberry scrubs Bluebell down with soap, it tickles her coat. Bluebell puts her trust in Blueberry for directions. Gallery Bluebell - (Rescued from mud).png|This was when Bluebell was rescued from the mud. Bluebell covered in bubbles.png|Bluebell, all covered in bubbles. Category:Animal Category:Pets Category:Characters Category:Horse